Unheeded
by soulful-sin
Summary: If you ignore it, it'll go away, right? Why closing your eyes and wishing it away or to be simply doesn't work.


Author's Note: I know this isn't my usual one-shot length. I also know that this isn't my usual style. I started writing it in LiveJournal, so it's more informal. I tried to stick to a more literal interpretation of the show as well.

FOP belongs to Butch Hartman. New FOP on next Friday, by the way. An hour long special. Let's hope it doesn't suck.

Unheeded

He wants her. He's always wanted her. In fact, he can't remember a time when he didn't want her. Ever since he laid eyes on her in kindergarten, all other girls paled before her. No matter when he sees her, the world stops and for one blissful second, she is all there is and all there ever will be.

But there's a catch. (Isn't there always?) Trixie Tang would never deign to condescend low enough to admit liking Timmy Turner, as much as he'd like her to. His clothes, his paltry family wealth, his bizarre habit of talking to inanimate objects make him untouchable, at least, in the eyes of popular society. She wants to break the rules for him and become his everything like she's his, but knows it'll never happen. Rules are set in place for a reason, after all.

Timmy Turner can't help himself, though. Failed attempt after failed attempt, he pursues her doggedly, ardently. This last attempt leaves him broken hearted on the sidewalk where he cradles his head in his hands and offers penitence to the gods for abandoning him. Two pink and green creatures nudge him affectionately, but he ignores them, much like he does the solitary figure watching him and cradling a locket in her hands.

"Timmy..." Tootie sighs, studying from behind a tree where she's safe. She won't ask what happened. She knows. She also knows the last time she tried to comfort him, he looked right through her. To Timmy, Tootie does not exist, or, if she does, it's as an annoyance. It's a painful fact, but she's accepted it momentarily.

Timmy is theirs. The popular girls desire him and she stands no chance of beating them. Once they admit their feelings, he'll have his pick of the litter and she'll be left standing there with a half baked idea and a cake prepared with love sliding onto the grass. She'll run up to her room and sob until Vicky interrupts by assigning her a multitude of chores she'll never complete in her lifetime. Such is her fate. To be the ancillary character while the hero and his chosen lady steal the screen. Curse them both. Curse all of them and their phoniness. Trixie's a flavor of the week and she's the real thing. But he'll never see that either.

"Well, sport, there's always next time," Wanda reassures him and ignores the stab in her side. Cosmo has thrown a nut at her and cackles gleefully, darting up a nearby tree to fling a few more. She pretends nothing is wrong, like she always does, and forces herself to subconsciously accept the reality of the situation. Like Tootie, she cannot bring herself to speak aloud what the situation has been reduced to. Instead, she silences herself. There is nothing wrong if she does not let it be so.

"Yeah. She's bound to notice you sooner or later!" Cosmo cries, bouncing from limb to limb. He ignores the guilt over attacking his wife; the realization things might not be picture perfect in their marriage, and his inexplicable attractions to other women. He ignores the way Wanda's eyes fill with tears at night when she thinks he's not watching. If he doesn't pay attention to it, it doesn't exist. Right?

Timmy looks up and stares at his house, where his parents are once again missing in action. He ignores his heart sinking into his stomach at the thought of their abandoning him again and the fact they're never there when he needs them. While he's at it, he ignores that his godparents know him far better than his biological ones and when he loses them, he'll lose the part of his childhood that pleased him.

Vicky, inside, rages at the TV and ignores the emptiness in her chest. Torturing others pleases her, but only momentarily. She flings herself onto the couch, flips the channel, and glares ahead. Hatred and anger surge around her and she ignores the pain accompanying it like she always does. Vicky feels nothing other than power and fury because that is all she will accept. She ignores what could be if only she would open her eyes.

Out in the town, Mr. and Mrs. Turner ignore their pangs over leaving their child to a dubious babysitter once more. They ignore the knowledge they barely know him and have a habit of missing important events in his life. They _are _good parents. There's no possibility of anything else.

Veronica walks beside her best friend and ignores the fact she silently hates and envies her. She has everyone's heart, including Timmy Turner's, and Veronica can only stand in the sidelines. She inwardly seethes, wishing Timmy Turner were hers, but she knows the truth. In this fairy tale world, the prettiest girl gets what she wants. Everyone else watches and falls by the wasteside.

Chester ignores the complete parents walking by his trailer and plasters a smile on his face. He pretends that not knowing where his mother is doesn't bother him and there's nothing wrong with living in a trailer park with trailer trash. He pretends he doesn't want anything better. He's happy...right?

A.J., meanwhile, pretends he doesn't notice all the girls going gaga for Timmy while none gravitate his way. He reasons that once they figure out Timmy's not all that great, they'll rethink their decisions. He ignores the practically proven fact Timmy's pink hat and buckteeth are some kind of freaky aphrodisiac.

And everyone in Dimmsdale pretends there is nothing wrong in their lives. Ignoring it makes it go away, right? That's why Dimmsdale is perfect. Just like them.


End file.
